When a control box of a TV receives an image signal or a video signal, the control box will transmit the image signal or the video signal to a TV panel via electrical cables for displaying an image or a video. However, significant signal degradation occurs, when the length of the electrical cables between the TV control box and the TV panel is greater than 30-50 centimeters. Thus, the control box must be installed to be very close to the panel, when the control box is externally connected to the panel. Otherwise, the control box must be integrated on the back cover of the panel.
When users want to mount the TV panel having the external control box on the wall, the users may be required to prepare a wall mount plate for the panel and a shelf for the control box to be installed near the TV panel. Thus, it is not convenient for the users to mount the TV on the wall.
In addition, the thickness of the TV is equal to the sum of the thickness of the control box and the thickness of the panel, if the control box is integrated on the back cover of the TV panel. Thus, the panel integrated with the control box will have excessive thickness.